Toneri Ōtsutsuki
is a descendent of Hamura Ōtsutsuki from the Ōtsutsuki clan. He is the main antagonist of The Last: Naruto the Movie. Background Toneri is born into the Ōtsutsuki clan, without eyes, as a direct descendant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki. He and his clansmen also live on the moon. Personality Toneri carries hatred towards mankind for weaponising chakra and plots to destroy humanity as punishment, a goal which he says the Ōtsutsuki clan had desired for a thousand years. He also seems to have a strong interest in Hinata Hyūga and wishes to take her away before the world is destroyed. Appearance Toneri - The Last.png|Toneri's full appearance. Toneri's Tenseigan Chakra Mode.png|Toneri in his Tenseigan Chakra Mode As a child, Toneri wore a similar high-collared ceremonial kimino only with a light green sash tied over his right shoulder and shinobi sandals. He also had no eyes after his birth. Toneri is described as a handsome young man with pale skin, shaggy white hair, and icy blue eyes with black pupils. He dresses in a white, high-collared ceremonial kimono with a yellow sash tied over his right shoulder and a black sash around his waist. On the back of his kimono is a crest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon. Beneath his robes, he wears battle attire including black fingerless gloves and shinobi sandals. Six magatama designs are tattooed on his collarbones, resembling the necklace worn by Hagoromo. After finally capturing Hinata and proposing her for marriage, Toneri wears a black and yellow high-collared attire which resembles a Muslim ceremonial wedding outfit, including the turban in a similar colour. He also has six yellow magatama designs on his collar and a crest of a sun enclosed in a crescent moon on the back of his attire with a dark navy blue sash wrapped over his right shoulder. When entering Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Toneri has a cyan chakra shourd with six magatama markings around his collar. He also has a chakra-like horn on his forehead and his hair spikes upwards. Toneri also has a chakra-like sash in the same colour and he only has his feet barefooted. Abilities As a member of the Otsutsuki Clan, Toneri is gifted with extremely powerful chakra. He has shown the ability to absorb chakra through a green orb, which he can also use to check if someone has dormant Otsutsuki Clan chakra. He was also powerful enough to control the ancient weapon left on the Moon which could dislodge it from orbit. And he controlled thousands of puppets which could control energy blasts, being an accomplished ninja puppeteer even while blind. Dojutsu Byakugan Toneri had implanted Hanabi Hyūga's Byakugan into his own eye sockets. Thus he gained the ability to see chakra, near 360 degree vision, and the ability to see vast distances and the chakra network itself. Tenseigan .]] With Hanabi's Byakugan, due to having Otsutsuki Clan blood and chakra, he awoke the Tenseigan, a dojutsu of equal power to the Rinnegan. Upon awakening this power he became as strong as the likes of Madara Uchiha and could easily hold his own against Naruto Uzumaki. With these eyes, he also awoke Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which granted him strength, speed, and durability comparable to the likes of the Six Paths Sage Mode, as well as green orbs that function like the Truth-Seeking Ball.The Last: Naruto the Movie Plot Overview With the moon threatening to break apart and rain down on the Earth's surface, Toneri infiltrates Konohagakure with his army of shinobi and kidnaps Hanabi Hyūga after failing to seize Hinata. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru are dispatched to rescue Hanabi, but after entering his domain, fall into a trap. With the search team overwhelmed by Toneri's power and the shinobi forces defending the surface from meteorites failing, Hinata is eventually captured. Trivia * was a title held by low-ranking servants of royalty and nobility during the 7th century. * His name may derive from Prince Toneri, an imperial prince who lived during the Nara period. id:Toneri Ōtsutsuki